A fitting of this type is known from DE 103 34 089 B4. With such a fitting, a backlash in the circumferential direction (torsional backlash), a bearing backlash between the two fitting parts, and a backlash between each latch and the assigned guide can occur. For compensating the torsional backlash, it is proposed, with this known fitting, that one of the three latches is offset in parallel to an axis through the center point of the first fitting part. This has the disadvantage that the latch then is not completely engaged, leading to a loss of strength compared to a complete engagement.